


Sweet Stirrings

by DinobotGlitch



Series: Exploration Station [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Weight Gain, M/M, Oral, Praise Kink, Somnophilia, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinobotGlitch/pseuds/DinobotGlitch
Summary: They don't get much time for themselves, but Cosmos does his best to make it work.





	Sweet Stirrings

**Author's Note:**

> For Wrai, because you're honestly a delight and you deserve all the smut you can possibly handle. <3
> 
> Alternate titles include: 'Feeding the Puss It's Morning Cream' and ‘slipandslide.exe’ (thank you, Meri, Wrai, and Krok - y'all are a riot <3 )

Cosmos had onlined first - a rare thing, since Soundwave usually had duties that got him out of berth unreasonably early and kept him out until late more often than not. A quick check of their schedules showed that, for once, Soundwave’s had not been altered to compensate for this or that random crisis. He had a normal mid-cycle to end-cycle shift, giving Cosmos the opportunity to spend a morning with him. Well, who would waste that?

He rolled over to look at the cassette carrier, who had not stirred in the slightest, and smiled at what he saw. Soundwave was so beautiful…

Leaning over, he laid a small, gentle kiss on Soundwave’s shoulder and then moved to the edge of the berth to get up and start the day. He would take advantage of this unexpected blessing to get his lover some breakfast in bed, as the humans said. Maybe Soundwave would be in the mood to cuddle before he went for his shift, too! How awesome would that be?

The dispenser was in a cubby off the main room, and it only allotted them a small ration each since neither had been off the space station recently, but that was fine for a top-up. The energon, plus some goodies that Soundwave kept in supply in their shared storage cabinet, would make a fine breakfast.

“Soundwave~” he sing-songed when he was back in the room, but Soundwave didn’t do more than roll over onto his front and sigh gustily from his vents. His poor lover was probably still worn out from the day before, now that he thought of it. When you were running an entire community, of course you didn’t get enough recharge most nights.

Setting down the fuel, Cosmos sighed fondly. Soundwave worked too hard, honestly…

He climbed back up onto the berth and leaned over the blue and white mech again, studying him affectionately for a moment before making a decision. Why wake him up with just fuel when he could wake him up with a massage as well?

He shuffled over and scooted Soundwave more to the center of the pad carefully, not wanting to disturb him.

“Primus,” he mumbled to himself as he straddled Soundwave’s (wonderful, thick, plush, perfect) thighs. His optics roved hungrily over the sweeping expanse of Soundwave’s back, from broad, powerful shoulders to slender waist to sinful hips and the plump aft nestled between his own spread legs, before he even moved to put his hands on the other mech. “Frag, you’re so gorgeous…”

There was no answer, but he didn’t expect one. Cosmos smoothed his hands up the cassette carrier’s back with a soft sound of excitement, then began the slow, meticulous process of fiddling his thick fingers under primary plates to smooth out cables and untangle anything that may have gotten caught in Soundwave’s joints over the last few days. A sleepy-content stirring of Soundwave’s field flickered against his fingertips and Cosmos smiled anew. Soundwave trusted him this much…

He kissed a trail down Soundwave’s back as he went, taking in his lover with every sense available to him. The feel of warm armor under his palms; the smell of fresh wax and clean oil; the sight of the blue frame shifting minutely into his touches as he moved lower and lower, rubbing kinks out of every problem spot in Soundwave’s back and sides. Was it any wonder that, by the time he reached the other mech’s waist, Cosmos was getting a little hot, himself?

Soundwave’s engine rumbled happily and he shifted slightly under Cosmos’s weight then, but still, he did not wake. Even when Cosmos’s hands landed on his aft, the blue mech’s field remained serene with just a hint of pleasure. In fact, that same aft ground teasingly against the shuttle-former’s inner thighs encouragingly, prompting Cosmos to cup it instead of let go.

After a gentle, experimental bout of fondling garnered no greater response than a gentle puff of warm air from open vents, Cosmos took it a step further, optics locked on the visual before him as he pushed and squeezed Soundwave’s aft with a soft, delighted sound of his own to mirror Soundwave’s hum of pleasure. The slight give of the silky, pliable plates over his lover’s protoform gave a most satisfying response to pressure. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of it, or of how Soundwave would whimper and push into his hands, wanting more. He made those sounds in recharge just as he would if he were awake, and that really turned Cosmos’s engine over like nobody’s business!

Cosmos bit his derma and shuffled up a little to press his codpiece against Soundwave’s aft after a moment of serious deliberation, rocking against it and continuing a gentle rhythm of squeeze and release when his arousal finally became too much to ignore. He’d pop out the dents later if there were any, but there was nothing hotter than teasing himself with one of Soundwave’s most attractive physical assets. He could probably cum just like this-

_Click._

The sound stilled him, made his fans stall and his processor blank. That hadn’t been _his_ codpiece opening up.

A little shaky, Cosmos sat back once more and, in doing so, revealed Soundwave’s open panel to the chilly air of their shared quarters. As he watched, the biolights lining the soft lips of Soundwave’s valve pulsed tumultuously for a moment before settling into a slow but steady throb.

There was no resisting the invitation, for Cosmos’s fingers had dipped down Soundwave’s aft to brush the edges of his exposed array almost before he had thought it through. His thumbs caught the pale valve lips and spread them apart so that he could see where the teasing lines of biolights led into the depths of Soundwave’s valve, and his next exvent was harsh and uneven as he watched a trickle of lubricant seep out of the spiral lined mesh and slide down Soundwave’s anterior node as if in slow motion.

“Aww, frag, Sounders… Why’re you so hot?” he asked breathlessly, letting the mesh go again. He hadn’t consciously intended to arouse the other mech, but he wasn’t complaining about having done so!

He leaned over his supine lover and pressed another soft kiss between his shoulders, then just rested his helm there for a long moment as he tried shake the haze of lust and figure out what to do. Wake Soundwave up? Back off and let him recharge? Wake him up with an interface? Yes, he was aroused as all pits and wanted to sink his spike into that hot, fantastic valve, but he wasn’t a sparkless heathen who just took what he wanted when he was online enough to know better!

The first two were probably the safest options in this situation, in all honesty. But Soundwave would have to get up soon anyway, right? Their energon would go stale and lose what little flavor it possessed if it sat out too long. And Soundwave was wet, primed for attention that Cosmos was almost desperate to give, too - he couldn’t forget that. Soundwave usually woke up horny, anyway, the minibot reasoned with himself, and Cosmos had learned early on that if they fell asleep with their codpieces open, he was likely to wake with a spike in _his_ valve simply because they were both cuddlers with high interface drives. Some of Soundwave’s easiest overloads happened when he onlined to Cosmos riding his spike like his life depended on it. Was this any different, really?

Deciding to just go for it, the shuttle-former began trailing kisses down Soundwave’s spinal column again, shuffling further and further down his lover’s body until his chest was pushing apart lush thighs to rest on the berth, and his mouth met the smooth curve of Soundwave’s aft. There, he paused again, just savoring the situation he had landed himself in. The smell of Soundwave, thick and heady and rich, filled his olfactory sensors even stronger than before; warm legs draped to either side of his own chunkier form in a facsimile of hug; his palms, which had briefly been empty, were once again full of plump, perky aft that he pushed up to reveal the equally plump valve below. As he leaned down just a little further and nuzzled the bottommost edge of Soundwave’s valve with a gentle brush of dermas, Cosmos’s optics dimmed in happiness that had little to do with his own arousal. His senses were filled with his beloved in every physical way, and that never failed to be intoxicating! 

Cosmos flicked his glossa out for a taste after only a moment of delay, and moaned softly. Soundwave’s valve was silky to the touch, oily and sweet to the taste; in a word, it was perfect. Surely Soundwave wouldn’t object to him tasting a little more…

As if answering the thought, the dark blue aft pushed against his mouth like an offering, and Cosmos took it with a hungry little rumble of his turbines that resonated in the confines of the room. He helped Soundwave angle his hips a little more, then ran the flat of his glossa over the length of the valve hungrily. It pulsed against his lips when he kissed it again, and Soundwave trembled bodily when his glossa pushed past the protective folds to slide over the entrance proper a few times.

When Soundwave’s vocalizations changed pitch and his whines became moans, it was like music to his audio receptors; Cosmos reciprocated the sounds, muffled though they were as he smushed his face into the plush cleft of Soundwave’s aft and started fragging him with his glossa. He loved it when the tape deck former made sounds like that, all unrestrained and excited and hot… And he knew exactly how to make Soundwave make more!

Soundwave’s hips rolled back against his mouth in time with each gentle penetration before long, seeking more, more, more with an unbridled passion that quickly wore on Cosmos’s ability to persevere calmly. Indeed, his own paneling opened soon after, freeing his spike into a waiting palm and drawing a staticky groan from his overheated vocalizer. He wished Soundwave was awake and reading him so he could tell the other just how fragging hot this was, but he settled for committing it to memory to share later. Soundwave would surely appreciate a blow-by-blow storytelling of it right before he made Cosmos reenact it!

The minibot took a moment to slick his spike with the prefluids already dripping from its slit, then began slowly pumping himself. Nowhere near fast or hard enough to get off, but just a little something to put occasional high notes in the pleasure coursing through him as he returned his attention to Soundwave’s prettily displayed array.

He settled into alternating between thrusting his glossa into the wet, sporadically clenching valve channel and laving at puffy protomesh in a consistent rhythm, keeping everything slick and well attended so that it wouldn’t catch unpleasantly on his jaw guards. Soundwave in recharge had less control than Soundwave online, after all; he was grinding mindlessly against the mouth pleasuring him by then, short whimpers and hitching sobs becoming muffled on an arm or a pillow - it was hard to tell which, but didn’t really matter in the long run. He was getting close, and Cosmos could hardly wait to feel, to taste, him go over!

To that end, he pushed his glossa deep into the mech’s valve and rolled it along the squeezing walls, purring as electric discharge zapped over his oral sensors. He let go of his spike to instead hunt down Soundwave’s node when he felt his lover’s EM field spike sharply in response, full of burning need that fast closed in on downright desperation for release. He massaged the node in time with the tip of his glossa circling a cluster of sensor nodes just barely within reach of it, and a hot gush of lubricant flooded his mouth, accompanied by Soundwave’s wispy cry of relief caressing his audio receptors, within just a couple of minutes. Cosmos’s spike throbbed sympathetically, but he gave it no quarter as he slowed his touches and tried to guide Soundwave down without the usual cues he would be getting from him about what to touch and how.

Soundwave barely came down from his high though; he was still trembling, still presenting his sweet valve for consumption, when Cosmos pulled away and wiped off his mouth and chin on the back of his hand. Cosmos rubbed his fingers over the slippery mess of mesh and frantically pulsing biolights, hoping to soothe the cassette carrier into calming down, but Soundwave was quickly spreading his thighs, shuffling up onto his knees sleepily and gasping Cosmos’s name in a half-coherent plea for more instead. Who was Cosmos to deny him after working him up in the first place?

 

To Cosmos’s mounting surprise, Soundwave turned to look over his shoulder as he crawled over the mech’s kneeling form. He was obviously still in the process of booting up, if the dimness of his optics was any indication, though that didn’t stop him from shifting eagerly when he felt a rigid spike against his inner thigh. The shuttle-former surrounded him in his EM field, warm and loving and so, so turned on, and was gratified to have it returned instantly.

“Morning, love,” Cosmos whispered tenderly as he lined up the head of his spike and pushed into the blue mech without further preamble, words hitching at the end as his spike was surrounded by Soundwave’s burning, throbbing valve. The response was a low, pleased keen and a hand reaching back to grab his hip, holding him close so Soundwave could gyrate against him in unhurried, decadent circles. It just about drove Cosmos wild as his previously neglected spike was mercilessly stimulated, but he wouldn’t dare to protest letting his lover have a little fun.

The raised spirals in Soundwave’s valve (a recent addition that Cosmos adored even in normal circumstances) caught on his spike deliciously with every flex and flutter of calipers, scraping sensor nodes and teasing the microsensor-laced head and underside of his spike with their full potential until he felt sure he would overload if he didn’t stop his lover. Soundwave was just too good at that!

He stilled the blue hips again after a minute or so, and then gently thrust a couple of times, bottoming out each time, while soothing the annoyed sound the other made with a gentle murmur of sweet nothings.

“I’m gonna finish you before I get off,” he promised, quickly picking up speed when Soundwave’s vents hitched and his valve clenched down tight around the penetration. That was enough of a reassurance for Soundwave, for he was quick to nod, lay back down on his arms, and offline his optics again - though it didn’t quite stop the slow rocking of his hips into each successive thrust. The action practically said, “Do as you please, I’m still not awake enough to argue my case,” and Cosmos thought it was just the cutest thing. _Soundwave_ was the cutest!

Not to mention, the hottest… 

“Is this okay?” he asked once Soundwave was practically melted to the berth, aft only up in the air still because Cosmo himself held it there. His desire to thrust his aching spike into the sweetest depths of his lover’s valve overrode just about everything right then, so that would surprise no one. 

An affirmative mewl floated up from the vicinity of the blue mech’s helm - the verbal equivalent of the icing on the cake that was Cosmos’s current situation. He leaned over Soundwave a little more, groaning when the underside of his spike dragged roughly on the lining of the anterior wall of the other mech’s valve. The frissons of pleasure that nearly fritzed his processor were so worth hearing Soundwave sob helplessly into his pillow and scrabble to brace himself for more.

“Good. You feel really good like this, you know? You’re so lax, but your valve is working overtime to keep my spike inside it… I had no idea you were this hungry when I started feeling you up earlier, or maybe I would’ve just spiked you from the start. Would you have liked that?”

It was unfair to ask; Soundwave loved having his valve stuffed full, but the sheer decadence of being eaten out, having his valve kissed and licked and worshipped utterly, was equally alluring for the cassette carrier. Somehow, Soundwave found the words to say as much between the gentle sobs and weak hiccups that each roll of Cosmos’s hips against his aft drew out of him.

“... was good to come online overloading though,” the bigger mech mumbled after a beat longer, sounding breathless. “It was such a good one, too…!”

“I worked really hard for it. Tasted every inch of your sweet valve and played with your node until you were shaking so hard that I honestly don’t know how you _didn’t_ wake up. Of course I played with your soft, pudgy aft first… You must’ve really liked that, because you opened your panel for me when I did it.”

Soundwave managed a laugh, amused and aroused in equal parts at the playful reminder of Cosmos’s fetish for his full form. “Did, nngh- ohh, right there, Cosmos! D-did I?”

“Yeah. It was hot. I was just squeezing a little and holding your aft so I could grind on it a little and you opened right up, valve already wet… I almost came in my codpiece from the sight alone. I just knew I needed to give you some real attention when I spread your lips and saw that lubricant dripping off your pretty little node…”

Soundwave’s vents were coming more and more labored as Cosmos told him all about it, about how he had been nuzzling his aft and licking at the hypersensitive folds of his valve, listening to his moans and whines as he was fragged slowly into ruin by Cosmos’s glossa. He had to be close again already, Cosmos realized as he paused briefly to readjust his grip on his lover and change his angle again until he was hitting Soundwave’s ceiling node with each thrust; every available plate of armor was fluffing out from Soundwave’s protoform, begging for cool air where there was none to be had, and his valve was spasming, conflicted between relaxing around the intrusion and gripping it tight to grind their sensors together relentlessly.

Cosmos kept talking, and Soundwave nearly tore his pillow in two as his lust, his unadulterated _need_ , consumed him.

“I love when you grind your valve against my face, too,” he told him, the words laced with static as their mutual overload built. “You should- should do that more. Like, all the time. Just fragging sit on my face and order me to eat you out, and I’ll make you overload so many times-!”

It was toeing the line like nobody’s business. Cosmos could imagine it all too easily, and it made his spike throb hard, close, so close- too close! 

He clamped a fist around the base of his spike after one particular ripple of the hot valve enveloping him hit everything just right, staving off his overload at the very last second despite Soundwave’s immediate protest.

“Shh, love, I’m not ready to be done just yet!” he swore as he pulled out of his lover, only to roll him over with a strength many forgot he possessed, and then drag the blue mech’s aft up into his lap so he could push back into him that way and set a hard, unrelenting pace. Soundwave had no chance to argue, nor the will to do so as his ceiling node cluster once again became subject to hard and repeated friction from the spike tip that reached so deep into him then.

Face-to-face, there was no way they would last much longer. Cosmos knew it, he knew Soundwave knew it, but this position was good for other things, the most important being that Cosmos could pull Soundwave close and kiss the daylights out of him as he pounded mercilessly into him, and so the minibot did exactly that. The way Soundwave gasped into his mouth and started bucking up into each thrust was ridiculously gratifying. It only reaffirmed the fact that Soundwave was absolutely perfect!

“I love you,” he gasped into Soundwave’s mouth when he felt his self-control slipping beyond his reach at last, clawed free by the weight of Soundwave’s own need to be fulfilled completely. “I love you, IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou-!”

That was the last straw for Soundwave. He wrapped his arms and legs around Cosmos and threw his helm back, baring his throat for his lover to kiss instead as he sobbed in ecstasy, entire chassis shaking minutely as wave after wave of pleasure ran their course through him. In doing so, he guaranteed Cosmos was deep within himself so that his calipers could milk the spike that had given him so much already. He didn’t have to say it for Cosmos to know he wanted and expected to be given everything!

Rippling waves of calipers took on a mind of their own, grinding every node in the blue mech’s valve into the corresponding hubs imbedded in Cosmos’s stiff length, and Cosmos was powerless to do anything but shove himself deeper yet, giving everything he had left to give with one final shove and a hoarse shout to herald the hard spurts of transfluid filling what little room was left in Soundwave’s spasming cavern. He was holding the blue mech and kissing him and loving him so hard that it was a tangible thing, unmatched except by Soundwave’s mutual love and devotion for him. It was unbelievable and wonderful, and quite obviously the best morning interface anyone had ever had in the whole entire history of the multiverse…

It left them slumped on the berth, too tired to do anything but wait for their chassis’ to get back under control for a long while. At least as long as it took for Soundwave’s helm to lull forward again so he could lift Cosmos’s chin to kiss him once more, fingers curling tenderly around the side of his neck while his other arm splayed over his back possessively.

“Good morning, my little Autobot,” the tape deck former whispered softly, intimately, against his panting dermas, and though they both knew Soundwave wasn’t ready to say the words aloud just yet, it sounded just like, “I love you, too,” to Cosmos!

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, feel free to hit me up on my tumblr (dinobotglitch) if you wanna know more about my works and see what's in store for the future! I've got a bit of an event going on over there right now that could earn you a ficlet of your choosing if you help me out, so make sure to peep it. :D


End file.
